Bullied
by shadowhunter154
Summary: Clary is a victim of bullying, and Jace protects her. Review, this is my first story so help me out!:)


CPOV

"Clary, wake up! The bus comes in 8 minutes!" Yelled my mom Jocelyn

"K, I'm up!" I replied groggily.

After closing my door, I lazily crawled out of bed, and stood in front of my closet; after browsing through my clothes, I decided to go with something completely out of character for me- a sundress. It had been something my mom picked out for me, and it was 80 degrees outside, so why not? After pulling my hair into a curly red ponytail, I decided to put on some makeup. When I stared at myself in the mirror, I felt insecure in comparison to the girls' at my school- they had tans, long legs, curves, boobs, and perfect straight hair. Either way, I put on a thin layer of foundation and a little bit of mascara to enhance the emerald color of my eyes. Ugh, it takes lots of effort to look decent, I don't know how these girls do it every day.

As soon as I got to school, my sketchpad and pencil were whipped out and put into use. During English class, I didn't even realize that the "famous" Jace Herondale sat in the only open seat, which was right next to me. I was completely lost in the drawing, my hair was beginning to fall in my face, and my notebooks were slowly sliding off my desk.

"Hey, you dropped your notebook." I heard Jace's voice interrupt my haze. As, I reached out to collect it, I realized in horror that it was one of my sketchbooks, and it was turned to a page with Jace Herondale on it. Shit. He quickly gave it to me and turned away. He didn't blush, he just looked shocked. He probably doesn't even know my name. God, he's gorgeous.

JPOV

_How was it possible for someone to be that beautiful? _Thought Jace, as he watched the girl next to him draw; her eyes squinted in concentration. Her curly red hair pulled back into a ponytail, which swayed back and forth when she walked through the halls. Her emerald green eyes which changed shades based on her feelings.

_By the angel, she's perfect… she doesn't even know I exist. Well, she probably does, considering I have dated too many girls to count in school; she probably thinks I'm a jerk._

She dropped her sketchbook and it had a picture of someone, and I looked at it closer, and it looked like me! I didn't think that she liked me all that much, no, I'm pretty sure she hated me! I'm sure a brilliant red flushed into my cheeks, because damn, that girl was gorgeous.

CPOV

"Hey ginger! Actually wore a dress? Too bad it looks like someone puked on you! Your hair and face are so retarded! You couldn't look decent even if a professional worked on you! You look like you got a flat chest job! Loser!" Kaelie spat out bitterly.

This was normal, in fact, this was tame compared to the other things she's said.

"Hey, retard! Did you hear me?!" She laughed out.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" I choked out.

I ran past their venomous laughter and ran to the bathroom, not caring who I bumped into.

"Hey watch where you're going! You bitch!" Shouted a jock named Sebastian. As I tried to ignore him, he shoved me against a brick wall and pinned me there. He always picked on me, and once, I kicked him, and he's never shown mercy since.

"You know, you're not ugly, too bad this punch will screw everything up!" He growled as he pulled back his fist, only to have it seized by a large hand.

"Touch her, and I swear I'll disorient your worthless face!" Yelled a raging Jace.

I stood in horror as Jace grabbed his other hand from the wall and spun him onto the ground.

"Never, _ever_, touch Clary again, or else you'll never sleep another night without your pretty face bent out of joint." Threatened Jace in a low voice.

Sebastian nodded and ran off, leaving Jace and I standing awkwardly.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked with a tone completely different from the one used with Sebastian.

"Ya, I'm fine." I uttered. _But why'd you do that! You're popular, and I'm nerdy!_

"You're sure? Come on I'll drive you home" He said softly.

I nodded my response, and trailed behind him all the way to his banged up truck.

"Not much, but it works." He said quirkily, with a smirk.

_Why are you doing so much for me! It's not like I'm popular!_

JPOV

_She was actually agreeing to this! Score! _

"So, where do you live?" I questioned.

"Coleman road. Number 95." She replied in a very soft voice.

I opened her door and coudn't help feeling embarrassed, since my truck was so badly banged up, but she didn't seem to mind.

By the angel, Clary was so damn perfect.

"I live in the next house." She said smoothly.

As I turned onto her driveway, she was beginning to pack up all of her sketchpads, and I realize that she'd been drawing the while way. Then, as she jumped out of the tall truck, she left behind a picture.

Of me.

_Does she like me!? Because I really love her!_

I got out with her, and stopped her in her tracks.

"Bye Clary."

She grinned, but I couldn't take it any longer.

All I remember was my lips crashing onto hers.


End file.
